BCOZ I LOVE YOU (PSYCHO VS LOVER) - NamV YoonV JinV FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "Karena aku mencintaimu... Lebih dari aku mencintai hidupku sendiri..." - Kim Namjoon - Cast: Namjoon, Taehyung, Yoongi (Slight: Jin) #NamV #YoonV #JinV
1. Prologue

**Title: Bcoz I Love You (Psycho vs Lover)**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Taehyung, Yoongi (Slight: Jin) #NamV #YoonV #JinV  
**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Rating: 18+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **"Karena aku mencintaimu... Lebih dari aku mencintai hidupku sendiri..." - Kim Namjoon -**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Pria berlesung pipi dengan rambut berwarna soft mint itu berjalan pelan, menyusuri gang yang sangat gelap, tanpa rasa takut, karena baginya tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada kehilangan seseorang yang paling dicintainya.

Kim Namjoon, nama pria berambut soft mint itu, terus melangkah, tanpa sedikitpun terpikirkan untuk berhenti. Padahal ia tahu di ujung gang sana ada bahaya yang tengah menantinya.

Karena bagi Namjoon, menyelamatkan Taehyung adalah sebuah harga mati!

Tidak ada apapun di dunia ini yang lebih berharga bagi Namjoon selain Kim Taehyung, pria manis berambut orange terang, yang senyumannya selalu berhasil menceriakan hari-hari Namjoon.

Semakin Namjoon mendekati ujung gang, bukannya semakin takut, justru semakin kuat hasratnya untuk segera menyelamatkan satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

"Jangan datang, hyeong! Jangan datang! Kau gila! Jangan mencoba datang kesini!" teriakku ketika melihat sesosok pria tinggi tegap dengan rambut soft mint itu menampakkan dirinya, mendekat ke arahku.

Min Yoongi, pria brengsek berambut abu-abu pucat, mencengkram erat bahuku sambil tersenyum menyeringai, dan aku terus berusaha memberontak agar aku bisa terlepas dari ikatan ini, namun seberapa keras aku memberontak, ikatan ini tak kunjung lepas.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak Namjoon hyeong sambil menatap tajam ke arah pria brengsek disampingku ini.

Yoongi lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat dingin dan sadis, senyuman menyeringai yang sangat menakutkan, sambil terus mencengkram erat bahuku.

Dan tiba-tiba Yoongi mencengkram erat rambutku, lalu menariknya erat ke belakang, membuat wajahku mendongak ke atas.

.

.

.

 **NAMJOON POV**

"Arghhhhhhhhh...!"

Aku bisa mendengar suara teriakannya dengan sangat jelas di telingaku.

Dan walau malam ini entah mengapa langit begitu gelap, aku masih bisa melihat jelas, sangat jelas, rambut orange terang milik Taehyung yang tengah ditarik kasar oleh si brengsek Min Yoongi!

Aku berusaha terus menahan emosiku, karena aku tahu, psikopat semacam Yoongi tidak akan pernah bisa untuk kukalahkan dengan emosiku semata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Go to next chapter "2 Months Ago" go go go~**


	2. 2 MONTHS AGO

**Title: Bcoz I Love You (Psycho vs Lover)**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Taehyung, Yoongi (Slight: Jin) #NamV #YoonV #JinV**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Rating: 18+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **"Karena aku mencintaimu... Lebih dari aku mencintai hidupku sendiri..." - Kim Namjoon -**

* * *

 **2 MONTHS AGO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Namjoon dan Taehyung sudah saling mengenal sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMA.

Namjoon satu tahun lebih tua dibandingkan Taehyung, dan Namjoon benar-benar seorang sunbae yang sangat dijadikan panutan oleh Taehyung.

Bukan hanya cerdas dalam pelajaran, Namjoon juga begitu pintar membuat lagu.

Taehyung sering menghabiskan waktu-waktu sorenya di SMA untuk belajar musik dengan Namjoon. Dan tanpa terasa kedekatan mereka menimbulkan chemistry lain.

Dan dengan segala keberanian, Namjoon menyatakan perasaannya kepada Taehyung, dan mereka resmi berpacaran 4 tahun yang lalu, ketika Namjoon lulus dari bangku SMA di usianya yang ke delapan belas tahun.

Dan senyuman Taehyung selalu menjadi semangat bagi Namjoon dalam menjalani semester akhir perkuliahannya saat ini.

"Hyeong, aku akan mengecat rambutku dengan warna orange terang, kau cat rambutmu dengan warna soft mint ya hyeong, supaya kita semakin terlihat serasi~ Aku suka sesuatu yang cerah dan kau suka sesuatu yang soft, iya kan?" sahut Taehyung beberapa hari yang lalu.

Namjoon masih belum mengerti dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Ayo kita warnai rambut kita sesuai dengan selera kita namun masih bisa terlihat matching~ Oke hyeong? Aku orange terang kau soft mint, kau tahu kan kalau orange begitu serasi dengan hijau? Itu seperti sebuah jeruk yang bergantung di dedaunan hijau~ Seperti aku yang selalu bergantung padamu, hyeong~ Hehehe~" sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Dan apapun sudah pasti akan dilakukan oleh Namjoon demi membahagiakan kekasihnya itu.

Toh, pada akhirnya Namjoon juga merasa puas dengan warna baru rambutnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung yang selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil itu benar-benar menjadi berlian yang begitu berharga bagi Namjoon.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu, apapun yang terjadi..." sahut Namjoon sambil memeluk Taehyung pada suatu malam.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dalam pelukan Namjoon. "Janji, hyeong? Bahwa kau tidak akan pernah melepasku?"

"Tentu saja~" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap dalam mata Taehyung yang indah itu, dan bibir Namjoon mulai melumat bibir Taehyung yang begitu manis di mata Namjoon.

Taehyung yang sangat menikmati setiap tetesan liur Namjoon yang membasahi mulutnya itu ikut membalas lumatan Namjoon, dengan sedikit desahan kecil dari mulut Taehyung.

Lidah mereka mulai saling bertarung dan bertautan dalam liang mulut mereka, sampai tiba-tiba seorang pemuda yang tengah mabuk memukul kepala Namjoon dengan botol kosong bekas bir yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak bisakah kalian bercinta di tempat yang lebih layak?" gumam pria bertubuh kecil dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu pucat itu, sepucat warna kulitnya, sambil menatap ke arah Namjoon dan Taehyung dengan tatapan yang terlihat seperti orang mengantuk.

"Arghhh~" Namjoon berteriak pelan sambil memegang kepalanya, dan sedikit darah mulai membasahi tangan Namjoon yang tengah memegang kepalanya itu.

"Hyeong, kepalamu berdarah!" Taehyung memekik melihat darah mengalir pelan dari kepala Namjoon.

Pria berambut abu-abu pucat itu tiba-tiba tersenyum menyeringai sambil berkata dengan nada yang dingin dan datar, "Aku suka melihat darah..."

Emosi Taehyung memuncak mendengar bahwa pria mungil itu bukannya meminta maaf justru mengatakan hal yang menyeramkan.

Taehyung langsung memukul pipi pria bertubuh mungil itu dengan kepalan tangan kanannya.

Pria bertubuh mungil itu terjatuh ke tanah. Bukannya bangun dari duduknya, pria itu justru menatap dengan sangat tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Cepat minta maaf kepada kekasihku!" bentak Taehyung yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Yoongi, pria bertubuh mungil itu, dengan tatapan begitu penuh amarah.

Sementara Namjoon berdiri bersandar ke tembok gang itu, masih kesakitan karena kepalanya terkena pukulan botol hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Yoongi bukannya mencoba membalas Taehyung, ia justru tersenyum ke arah Taehyung, senyuman yang menakutkan. "Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu..."

Taehyung spontan membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Apa maksudmu, brengsek?"

"Tinggalkan kekasihmu yang lemah itu~ Jadilah kekasihku, aku jamin aku bisa menjagamu lebih baik daripada pria lemah itu..." sahut Yoongi sambil bangkit, berdiri, dan menghampiri Taehyung.

Taehyung segera menarik tangan Namjoon dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya, mencari klinik terdekat untuk mengobati luka di kepala Namjoon, sambil ketakutan karena tatapan dan senyuman Yoongi yang begitu menakutkan.

Untung saja luka Namjoon tidak begitu parah sehingga ia bisa langsung kembali ke rumah setelah selesai diobati.

"Aku benar-benar takut kau kenapa-kenapa hyeong~" sahut Taehyung dengan mata berkaca-kaca, memandangi wajah pria berambut soft mint itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Namjoon.

"Aku baik-baik saja~ Justru aku mencemaskanmu karena pria tadi terlihat begitu menyeramkan..." gumam Namjoon. "Maafkan aku, kau justru terkena masalah karena menyelamatkanku..."

"Gwenchana, hyeong~ Aku iklas melakukan apapun demi dirimu..." sahut Taehyung sambil memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aku bahkan rela mati demi dirimu... Karena aku mencintaimu, lebih dari aku mencintai hidupku sendiri..." gumam Namjoon pelan dalam pelukan Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa yang bisa menyangka bahwa setelah kejadian malam itu, sebuah cobaan yang begitu berat akan menimpa Namjoon dan Taehyung?

Entah darimana, atau entah bagaimana, atau entah seperti apa ceritanya, tiba-tiba sosok seorang Min Yoongi muncul di hadapan Taehyung sore itu, ketika Taehyung bermaksud membelikan baju untuk Namjoon di sebuah mall.

"Hai, bocah manis berambut orange~ Kita bertemu lagi..." sapa Yoongi ketika berpapasan dengan Taehyung, sambil tersenyum. Bukan senyuman yang manis, tapi senyuman yang menyeringai.

Bulu kuduk Taehyung benar-benar merinding hanya dengan melihat senyuman Yoongi di hadapannya itu.

Taehyung berusaha menghindari Yoongi, namun Yoongi menghalangi langkah Taehyung.

"Mengapa kau menghindariku?" gumam Yoongi dengan suara seraknya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan tidak berniat mengenalmu.." sahut Taehyung sambil berusaha melarikan diri.

"Kenalkan, aku Min Yoongi... Panggil saja Yoongi..." sahut Yoongi sambil mengajak Taehyung berjabat tangan.

Bukannya menyambut tangan Yoongi yang terulur di hadapannya itu, Taehyung justru langsung membalikan badannya dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya, menghindari Yoongi sejauh mungkin.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Taehyung berhasil melarikan diri dan menaiki sebuah taxi untuk dikendarainya menuju rumah Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan hanya hari itu, tapi hari-hari berikutnya benar-benar menjadi neraka bagi Taehyung, karena entah darimana atau entah bagaimana, sosok Yoongi seringkali berada tepat di hadapannya.

Namjoon berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat Taehyung merasa aman karena Taehyung begitu takut meihat senyuman menyeringai yang begitu menakutkan milik Yoongi.

Sampai suatu malam, malam yang terkutuk itu, Taehyung berpapasan kembali dengan Yoongi, namun kali ini bukan hanya mereka berdua yang berpapasan.

Taehyung dapat melihat jelas sosok Yoongi dari kejauhan, tengah memukuli kepala seseorang dengan sebuah batu, dalam sebuah gang yang sangat gelap karena tidak ada lampu penerangan disana, hanya disinari oleh sinar sang rembulan.

Pria itu sepertinya sudah tidak berdaya karena tidak ada perlawanan.

Dan Taehyung melihat dengan sangat jelas, dengan kedua bola matanya, seberapa sadis Yoongi menyiksa tubuh pria malang itu.

Setelah kepalanya dipukul dengan batu, Yoongi mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari ranselnya, kemudian Yoongi dengan sangat asik menyayat kulit pria itu.

Darah yang begitu segar membanjiri rerumputan yang ada disekitarnya.

Taehyung nyaris tidak bisa bernafas melihat kejadian itu.

Belum selesai sampai disana, Yoongi dengan sadisnya mulai memotong-motong tubuh pria malang itu menjadi beberapa bagian, kemudian ia menyalakan sebuah korek api dan membakar tubuh pria malang itu sambil menyeringai dengan sadisnya.

Dan setelah api mulai membakar tubuh mayat pria malang itu, Yoongi segera meninggalkan lokasi kejadian itu, berjalan menjauh dengan langkah yang sangat tenang, seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

Dan dari situlah Taehyung yakin, bahwa Yoongi seorang psikopat!

Dan sekujur tubuh Taehyung terasa kaku, tidak bisa bergerak, ketika ia menyadari, bahwa Yoongi mengetahui keberadaannya disana.

"Kau melihatnya?" sahut Yoongi dengan suara seraknya yang sangat khas di telinga Taehyung, sambil menatap tajam tepat ke kedua bola mata indah milik Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam. Jangankan membuka suara. Bergerakpun rasanya sudah tidak mampu.

"Jadilah kekasihku... Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyiksamu... Aku akan membahagiakanmu..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum, menyeringai.

Taehyung tetap terdiam. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Tapi jika kau menolakku, antara kau atau kekasihmu itu, akan berakhir seperti pria tadi..." Suara Yoongi yang serak dengan nada yang datar itu benar-benar sukses membuat Taehyung bergidik dengan sempurna.

Yoongi berjalan mendekat ke arah Taehyung.

"Ini baru peringatanku.. Kuberi kau waktu tiga hari, aku akan kembali menemuimu, dan meminta jawaban darimu..." bisik Yoongi di telinga Taehyung.

Setelah itu Yoongi berjalan pergi menjauh dari tempat Taehyung berdiri. Dan Taehyung langsung terduduk dengan sangat lemas, dan air mata tiba-tiba menetes dari kedua bola mata indahnya itu.

Apa yang terjadi malam itu benar-benar menjadi sebuah hantaman besar baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Taehyung menceritakan semuanya kepada Namjoon, dan tentu saja, amarah Namjoon memuncak, diiringi dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa ketika mengetahui seberapa sadisnya seorang Min Yoongi.

"Perlukah kita melaporkannya kepada polisi?" gumam Namjoon.

"Aku bahkan tidak memiliki barang bukti! Seharusnya kejadian kemarin kurekam! Arggghhh~ Betapa tololnya aku, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil mengacak-acak rambut orange terangnya itu.

Dan Namjoon benar-benar tidak lagi bisa berpikir apa-apa. Satu-satunya yang ada di benaknya hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa menyelamatkan kekasihnya itu dari sang psikopat.

Dua hari sudah berlalu, dan belum ada jalan keluar yang bisa mereka temukan untuk menghindari Yoongi.

"Hyeong, bagaimana kalau kita pergi meninggalkan kota ini sekarang juga? Pergi sejauh-jauhnya agar ia tidak bisa menemukan kita?" sahut Taehyung.

Namjoon dan Taehyung segera bergegas, mempacking seluruh pakaian dan barang bawaan mereka, bersiap sejauh mungkin pergi meninggalkan kota itu, tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa Yoongi selalu memantau mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 07.00 PM, Namjoon dan Taehyung sudah berada di stasiun kereta, bersiap pergi menjauh dari sosok Yoongi.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar ya hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

"Iya, berhati-hatilah~ Aku tunggu disini..." jawab Namjoon, tanpa disadari bahwa seharusnya ia ikut menemani Taehyung ke toilet.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu, Taehyung belum juga kembali. Firasat buruk mulai menghinggapi Namjoon, sampai tiba-tiba handphone Namjoon berdering.

 _ **My Cutie Taehyungie.**_

"Yaaaaa, kau dimana? Cepat kembali kesini, aku mencemaskanmu!" sahut Namjoon sambil menjawab panggilan itu.

Bukannya mendengar suara Taehyung, justru suara serak yang menakutkan itu yang berbicara. "Tidak seharusnya kalian mempermainkan perasaanku sejauh ini..."

Namjoon spontan tersentak mendengar suara Yoongi!

"Yaishhhh! Brengsek! Dimana Taehyung sekarang?" teriak Namjoon.

"Ia aman dalam perlindunganku... Sebaiknya kau segera pergi, aku yang mulai sekarang akan menjaga Taehyung.." sahut Yoongi dengan nada dingin yang menyeramkan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya! Apapun yang terjadi! Dimana ia sekarang?" bentak Namjoon.

"Sepertinya menarik... Kau bahkan tidak menyayangi nyawamu huh? Bukankah aku sudah memberikanmu kesempatan untuk hidup? Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran..." sahut Yoongi, masih dengan nada datar yang menyeramkan.

"Cepat beritahu aku dimana Taehyung sekarang!" bentak Namjoon.

Yoongi akhirnya memberitahukan lokasi dimana Namjoon harus menumuinya jika ingin melihat Taehyung.

Dan dengan secepat kilat Namjoon segera berlari, meninggalkan semua barang bawaan di stasiun, menuju tempat yang disebutkan Yoongi.

Namun dalam perjalanan, ketika ia sudah berada dekat dengan tempat yang dijanjikan, langkah Namjoon semakin pelan.

Ia terus berpikir, bahwa seorang psikopat bukan harus dilawan dengan amarah. Karena semakin tinggi amarah Namjoon, semakin senang Yoongi melihatnya.

Namjoon berjalan pelan, menyusuri gang yang sangat gelap itu, tanpa rasa takut, karena baginya saat ini tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada kehilangan seseorang yang paling dicintainya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Go to next chapter "Blood War" go go go~**


	3. BLOOD WAR

**Title: Bcoz I Love You (Psycho vs Lover)**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Taehyung, Yoongi (Slight: Jin) #NamV #YoonV #JinV**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Rating: 18+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **"Karena aku mencintaimu... Lebih dari aku mencintai hidupku sendiri..." - Kim Namjoon -**

* * *

 **BLOOD WAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Yoongi terus tersenyum menyeringai menatap ke arah Namjoon sambil mencengkram erat rambut orange terang Taehyung dalam genggamannya.

"Tak kusangka kau sepemberani ini..." sahut Yoongi dengan suara serak dan menyeramkan.

"Lepaskan dia! Sekarang juga!" sahut Namjoon.

Tubuh Taehyung sudah begitu lemas, dengan posisi berdiri ia terikat di sebuah tiang lampu jalan, dan Yoongi berdiri tepat disamping Taehyung, terus menatap tajam ke arah Namjoon.

"Hyeonggggggggg~" Taehyung menatap lemah ke arah Namjoon.

Sebuah lagu terputar di benak Taehyung, meminta Namjoon menyelamatkannya.

 ** _Listen to my heartbeat  
It calls you whenever it wants to  
Because within this pitch black darkness  
You are shining so brightly_**

 ** _Give me your hand  
save me save me  
I need your love before  
I fall, fall  
Give me your hand save me save me  
I need your love before I fall, fall_**

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me  
Give me your hand save me save me_**

 ** _Save me, save me_**

Yoongi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari ranselnya. "Pergilah, atau aku akan melukai kekasihmu ini..."

"Aku sudah bilang, sampai matipun, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya, apalagi hanya berdua dengan psikopat seperti dirimu..." jawab Namjoon dengan nada datar, sama dinginnya dengan nada bicara Yoongi.

Yoongi menyeringai, kemudian mendekatkan pisau itu ke pipi Taehyung.

SRRRRTTTT~

"Arggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~" teriak Taehyung ketika pisau itu mulai menggores pipinya.

Darah mulai menetes dari kulit pipi Taehyung.

Yoongi tersenyum begitu menyeramkan. "Darah~ Aku begitu menyukai warna merah yang dipancarkan dari darah yang menetes..."

Namjoon membelalakan kedua bola mata kecilnya melihat kekasihnya dilukai tepat dihadapannya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Namjoon langsung berlari menghampiri Yoongi dan memukul perut Yoongi sekencang-kencangnya hingga Yoongi terlempar ke tanah.

Namjoon berlari menghampiri Taehyung untuk melepaskan ikatannya, namun Yoongi dengan sigap segera berdiri dan menusuk perut Namjoon dari belakang dengan pisau di tangannya itu.

Dan ternyata, pisau itu sangat tajam hingga bisa melukai perutnya dengan begitu menyakitkan.

"Hyeoooooong!" Taehyung berteriak kencang melihat Namjoon yang terjatuh duduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Yoongi menggosok hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Namjoon. "Sudah kubilang, pergilah selagi aku masih memberikanmu kesempatan hidup..."

Taehyung terus berteriak, merasakan sakit di pipinya dan merasakan sakit di hatinya melihat kekasihnya terluka seperti itu karenanya.

"Lepas...kan...Tae...hyung...dan aku...siap...untuk... menghadapimu...terserah kau... apapun yang kau mau dariku... asalkan kau... melepaskan...Taehyung..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap wajah Yoongi.

Taehyung menangis histeris. "Tidak hyeong! Andwe! Kau harus selamat hyeong! Kau harus selamat!"

"Hmmm~ Ini semakin menarik bagiku~" gumam Yoongi sambil tersenyum puas melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya saat itu.

"Kau gila!" teriak Taehyung.

"Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan? Seandainya kau memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasihmu, kalian tidak akan berakhir seperti ini..." jawab Yoongi sambil menatap dingin ke arah Taehyung.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi kekasihmu! Sekarang lepaskan aku! Dan bawa Namjoon hyeong ke rumah sakit! Aku berjanji akan meninggalkannya dan bersamamu!" Akal sehat Taehyung sudah tidak lagi bisa bekerja dengan sempurna.

Hanya ada satu hal di benak Taehyung. Menyelamatkan Namjoon.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung.

"Tidak... Lepaskan dia... biarkan dia pergi... sejauh mungkin... kau cukup menghadapiku disini..." sahut Namjoon sambil mencoba berdiri dan menghampiri Yoongi.

"Hyeonggggggg!" Taehyung semakin berteriak histeris.

Dan tanpa diketahui Taehyung ataupun Yoongi, Namjoon membawa sebuah pisau lipat yang sudah diasah agar menjadi sangat tajam di sakunya, dan Namjoon segera menusukkan pisau lipat itu di bahu Yoongi.

"Arggghhhhh..." Yoongi berteriak kecil kemudian langsung menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Kau berani bermain-main denganku?"

Dan pertarungan itupun dimulai.

Namjoon berusaha menghindari pisau Yoongi yang berusaha menusuk tubuhnya, namun beberapa sayatan kecil tidak berhasil dihindarinya karena tubuhnya sudah jauh melemah akibat kekurangan darah karena darah di perutnya masih terus mengalir.

Pipi, lengan, dan bahkan hidung Namjoon sukses mengalirkan banyak daah akibat serangan Yoongi.

Dan dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki Namjoon, ia segera mengarahkan pisau lipat miliknya tepat ke leher pucat milik Yoongi, dan pisau itu sukses menancap di leher Yoongi, meneteskan darah begitu deras, dan membuat Yoongi terjatuh ke tanah.

Taehyung hanya bisa bergidik dan berteriak histeris melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

Yoongi masih bisa menggerakan tubuhnya beberapa detik lamanya, menatap begitu menyeramkan ke arah Namjoon, sebelum akhirnya ia menutupkan matanya dan tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah, tepat di hadapan Namjoon.

Namjoon segera membuka ikatan tangan dan kaki Taehyung dengan semua sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, dan setelah Taehyung bebas dari ikatan, Namjoon langsung meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung.

"Hyeoooong...! Bangun hyeong! Sadarlah hyeong! Ayo kita segera ke rumah sakit...!" teriak Taehyung sambil memegang erat kedua bahu Namjoon.

"Aku... sudah... tidak... kuat... Taehyung a... maafkan... aku... hhhhh..." sahut Namjoon dengan lirih.

"Andwe hyeong! Kau pasti bisa selamat! Mengapa kau harus kesini hyeong? Seharusnya kau tadi pergi saja...Seharusnya aku yang tersiksa, bukan kau!"

"Karena aku... mencintaimu... lebih dari aku... mencintai... hidupku sendiri... hhhh..."

Dan itulah yang menjadi kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Namjoon. Karena setelah itu, nafas Namjoon benar-benar berhenti... Untuk selamanya...

Dan Taehyung hanya bisa terus berteriak... Menggila... Menangisi kepergian pria yang sangat dicintainya itu...

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi polisi untuk menemukan bahwa ada kejadian yang menyeramkan terjadi di tempat itu.

Polisi datang dan membawa kedua mayat Namjoon dan Yoongi ke rumah sakit untuk diautopsi dan dipersiapkan pemakamannya, sementara itu Taehyung dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan.

Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, bahwa malam itu benar-benar menyisakan sebuah trauma yang begitu besar bagi seorang Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Got to next chapter "Epilogue" go go go ~**


	4. Epilogue

**Title: Bcoz I Love You (Psycho vs Lover)**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Taehyung, Yoongi (Slight: Jin) #NamV #YoonV #JinV**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Rating: 18+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **"Karena aku mencintaimu... Lebih dari aku mencintai hidupku sendiri..." - Kim Namjoon -**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian menyeramkan malam itu.

Butuh waktu tiga tahun bagi Taehyung untuk bisa sembuh dari traumanya.

Butuh waktu tiga tahun lamanya bagi Taehyung untuk bisa menerima kepergian Namjoon, pria yang paling dicintainya itu.

Dan pagi itu, setelah trauma Taehyung berhasil disembuhkan, ia segera mengunjungi makam Namjoon, dan meneteskan air mata sebanyak-banyaknya disana.

Sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi berambut blonde menghampiri Taehyung, menepuk pelan bahunya. Berharap agar sentuhannya dapat menguatkan batin Taehyung yang sangat tersiksa.

Kim Seokjin, pria berambut blonde itu, tak lain adalah psikiater yang selama ini rutin memberikan terapi kepada Taehyung agar ia bisa pulih dari trauma terbesarnya itu.

Dan seiring waktu berlalu, perasaan Jin mulai berubah terhadap Taehyung. Perasaannya kepada Taehyung bukan lagi perasaan seorang psikiater kepada pasiennya.

Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat! Dan selama tiga tahun bersama Taehyung itulah yang menyadarkan Jin, nama panggilan sang pria berambut blonde itu, bahwa perasaannya kepada Taehyung sudah melebih perasaan seorang psikiater terhadap pasiennya.

Hanya saja, Jin tahu betul, seberapa besar rasa cinta Taehyung kepada Namjoon.

Jin sadar betul, betapa besar luka yang tengah dialami Taehyung saat ini.

Karena itulah, Jin akan bersabar, menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Waktu yang tepat baginya untuk perlahan, selangkah demi selangkah, memasuki hati seorang pria berambut orange terang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Dan sementara perlahan demi perlahan Jin mencoba masuk ke dalam hati Taehyung, Jin berjanji akan selalu ada disamping Taehyung, memberikannya dukungan dan semangat untuk dapat menerima semua kenyataan yang ada, untuk kembali menjalani kehidupan Taehyung dengan normal.

Satu harapan Jin, semoga Taehyung bisa secepatnya bangkit dari segala keterpurukan, dan membuka kembali hati itu, untuk bisa Jin masuki.

Semoga Taehyung bisa sesegera mungkin pulih seutuhnya, dan berjalan kembali, menuju kepada semua impian dan cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang musisi, seperti yang selama ini sering diceritakan Taehyung kepada Jin selama masa konsultasi.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari makam Namjoon menuju apartement Taehyung, Jin yang duduk di mobil bersebelahan dengan Taehyung menyodorkan earphone sebelah kanannya kepada Taehyung, sementara earphone kirinya menempel dengan sempurna di telinga Jin.

Taehyung mengambil earphone itu dan menempelkannya di telinganya, dan lagu itu terdengar dengan jelas, sangat jelas, di telinga Taehyung.

Sebuah lagu yang menggambarkan semua semangat yang ingin diberikan Jin kepada Taehyung.

Sebuah lagu yang sengaja diberikan Jin kepada Taehyung untuk menyemangati Taehyung agar segera bangkit dari semua keterpurukannya.

 _ **Forever we are young  
Amidst the scattering rain of flower petals  
I run, wandering through this maze  
Forever, we are young  
Even if I fall down and get hurt  
I keep running towards my dreams  
Forever ever ever ever  
(Dreams, Hopes, Forward, Forward)  
Forever ever ever ever  
We are young  
Forever ever ever ever  
(Dreams, Hopes, Forward, Forward)  
Forever ever ever ever  
We are young**_

Tanpa sadar air mata Taehyung menetes.

Taehyung menatap wajah Jin, dengan air mata yang masih menetes dari kedua bola mata indahnya itu, dan tersenyum kepada Jin.

"Gumawo, Jin hyeong..." sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman yang sangat manis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: Lagi dan lagi, mohon maafkan semua ketidaksempurnaan FF saya ini /deep bows/**

 **Semoga FF ini masih bisa menghibur kalian semua para readers setia saya :) Semoga FF ini juga bisa menghibur para readers yang baru mengenal saya :) /lambai2 tangan/**

 **Karena besok mau hiatus panjang (baca: hiatus 4 hari, senin insya allah udah kambek ngelanjutin FF chapter saya), makanya saya buat FF ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena FF chapter "Love and Confussion" sama "The Marriage" baru bakal update chapter di minggu depan.**

 **Dan untuk senyuman menyeringai Yoongi di FF ini, bayangin aja senyuman menyeringai dia di awal MV Fire, yang waktu dia pegangan pager kawat ngeliat ada si sosok berjubah hitam itu. Karakter psiko Yoongi di FF ini bener-bener 100% terinspirasi dari akting Yoongi di MV Fire :)**

 **Btw, happy reading dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya all :) /bows/ All review baru akan saya reply di minggu depan ya :)  
**

 **AYO DUKUNG BTS DI SEMUA PROGRAM MUSIK BIAR DAPET TROPHY :)**


	5. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

* * *

 **datgurll : sbb baru reply datgurlllll~ gara2 di grup kamu ribut minta NamV, nih spesial dari saya buat kamu wkwkw :) yoongi jadi baddas gini salahkan MV Fire yang menginspirasi saya bikin ff yoongi jadi psiko XD**

 **"** ** _TAPI AKU SUKAAA ASTAGAA JARANG SEKALI FIC MONV YOONV. AHJUSSIIIIIII AKHIRNYAAA BIKIN TAE JADI UKE YAAMPUN AKU SENANG SEKALIIIII X.X_** **" aku juga bahagia sekali baca review kamu datgurlll /nangis bareng taehyung/?**

 **"** ** _UNTUNGG ADA JIN YAWLAAA PENYELAMAT FIC INI DARI SAD ENDING :""") HUAHAHAHHAHAHA AKU SUKAAAA YANG KAYAK GINIIII T.T AHJUSSI AKU PADAMUUUUUU YAAMPUNNN SUKA BANGET INIII..._** **" aku juga padamu datgurl~ kaga kangen gw u? maaf lg irit kuota makanya jrng buka chat group :(**

* * *

 **Tiffietweety : masa sadis chan? sadisan ini apa yang human traffic light? :) yoongi serem, salahkan bighit bikin konsep yoongi smirk di awal mv fire jadi otak saya terkontaminasi bikin ff yoongi psiko XD**

 **"** ** _tapi nggak papa deh karna ganteng jadi aku maafin -_- :V_** **" watados XD**

* * *

 **TaeKai : SALAM KENAL TAEKAI :) br pertama kali liat idmu di ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ya /bows/**

 **"** ** _apalagi jarang banget fanfic namV sama yoonV, makasih udah bikinin taehyung uke thoe :D bikin lagi taehyung ukenya dong wkwk_** **" emang jarang bgt ya NamV sama YoonV? taehyung itu seme di mata saya, tapi khusus kali ini saya relakan kembaran saya nguke XD**

* * *

 **Hastin99 : salam kenal hastin, baru pertama kali liat idmu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca ya :)**

 **" _aih kasian akhirnya monv sad ending_ " semua gara2 psikopat suga/? XD**

 **" _keren nih thor ceritanya_ " whoaaa~ thx a lot banget buat pujiannya ya /deep bows/ :) jangan lupa baca ff saya lainnya ya :)**


End file.
